Love story
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Aioria,Marin,Milo y Shaina han decidido tomar vacaciones de parejas,pero,¿que sucedería si Aioria intercambiara su cuerpo con el de Milo por una casualidad del destino. ¿Acaso Marin podria ver en los ojos de Milo,la consciencia de Aioria y Shaina amaria a Escorpio en el cuerpo de Aioria?. Confusiones y romance en una historia de amor por recordar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Historia Post Hades-Elíseos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1. Recuérdame: Love story.**_

 _ **Aioria y Marín I Milo y Shaina.**_

"Inesperado", era el único calificativo que podría tener aquel viaje de parejas planeado por su mejor amigo y él. Las vacaciones de verano les habían permitido hacerse de maleta y dinero para ir en un paquete vacacional a una villa solitaria muy cercana a un pueblo turístico y permitirles crear recuerdos inolvidables de ellos. Eran pocos los tiempos en que podían disfrutar sus "vidas" como gente normal, con las personas que amaban y sin duda no los desaprovecharían, por lo que aquella oportunidad resultaba de lo más tentadora hasta para los más necios.

Milo tardo mucho en convencer a Shaina a ir junto a Aioria y Marín a vacacionar, pues el cambiar de aires solo un par de días le parecía agradable y ante la insistencia de Milo, acepto sin mucho afán.

Y si, tras la batalla del Hades la Cobra había comenzado a ser más cercana al Escorpión al punto de que en una noche habían terminado compartiendo algo más que bebidas a pesar de la frialdad de la amazona. Él de alguna manera había empezado a penetrar con su calidez y alegría el frio corazón de la amazona, compartiendo algunos latidos para ella. Y a ella no le desagraba del todo.

Aquel viaje sin duda les serviría seguro para acercarse aún más.

Y para Aioria y Marín, aquella era una oportunidad para estar solos sin las miradas del Santuario alrededor al verles juntos y así poder darle rienda suelta a su pasión sin discreción.

Días antes, Marín y Shaina recorrieron algunas tiendas comprando sencillas ropas que las hiciera verse "normales" entre la gente y Milo y Aioria consiguieron hacerse de la renta de un hermoso deportivo rojo descapotable que les seria de utilidad en sus vacaciones.

Todo estaba listo para unas buenas vacaciones y nada parecía salir mal.

Y entonces el día llegó. A las afueras del Santuario y Rodorio, Marín y Aioria ya en el deportivo, esperaban a Shaina y Milo dispuestos a irse. Media hora más tarde de la hora citada, santo y amazona aparecieron con un par de maletas. Se saludaron todos y los recién llegados subieron a los asientos traseros del auto, siendo Milo el más emocionado.

. ¡Es hermoso este auto, definitivamente tengo que manejarlo!

-Lo siento bicho, sabía que ibas a decir eso, así que te dejare manejarlo unos segundos solo al regresar porque no confió en tus habilidades de manejo.

\- ¡Estúpido gato! -dijo el Escorpio acomodándose en el asiento trasero relajado. - ¡Esta bien, serás mi chofer!

-Idiota…-esbozo con una mueca el felino para sonreírle después.

Aioria por fin tomo el volante y con Marín de copiloto comenzaron su aventura poniendo en la radio un poco de rock del que gustaba el felino inspirándolo en las hermosas carreteras griegas. Shaina por su parte, se enredó la cabeza con una mascada y lentes oscuros que le daba un aire de sofisticación haciéndole lucir hermosa mientras Milo, abrazándole suavemente disfrutaba del aire removiendo sus cabellos mientras al frente, Marín y Aioria tarareaban cómplices las canciones en la radio.

Todo parecía perfecto y sin contratiempos…o eso suponían ellos.

_X_

Tras unas cuantas horas de manejar, Aioria y sus acompañantes llegaron hasta una perfecta villa donde una cabaña de dos niveles, con vista al mar, con una pequeña alberca y de aspecto rustico les invitaba a disfrutar el atardecer. Sin duda había sido un buen lugar para vacacionar. Estaba solos, solo ellos cuatro en kilómetros a la redonda.

Aioria y Marín se instalaron en el primer piso mientras Milo y Shaina acordaron el segundo. Y enseguida, tras instalarse, el águila y el felino se adentraron a las aguas del mar al frente de la villa mientras Milo y Shaina disfrutaban del cálido ambiente en la alberca.

_x_

El inquieto Escorpión con traje de baño azul y perfecto torso expuesto, ya se había aburrido de permanecer sentado en el sol junto a la desinteresada amazona de Cobra que estaba a su lado, por lo que se dispuso a animarla para jugar un rato.

\- ¿Vamos a nadar un poco? -le dijo Milo con alegría a la amazona quien estaba sobre un camastro leyendo un libro, con un delgado traje de baño blanco que definía a perfección su silueta y una toalla a su espalda.

-No quiero mojarme por ahora.

-Vamos Shaina, será divertido. -objeto con gesto infantil Milo que fue difícil de ignorar para Shaina tras su libro, pero cuando "algo" no le apetecía, no lo hacía.

 _-No._

Pero el santo no era una persona que se rindiera con facilidad por lo que tomo el libro de la amazona y se lo arrebato con descaro.

\- ¡Milo! -la amazona comenzó a enfurecer haciéndole levantar del camastro.

\- ¿Quieres recuperarlo? -pregunto el santo con travesura _._

 _-Ven por el…-_ dijo con cierto tono lujurioso haciendo que la amazona se le acercara con la mirada afilada. La amazona en un hábil movimiento lo golpeo cerca de la entrepierna con la punta de su pie izquierdo, haciendo que el santo cayera a la alberca adolorido y aventara el libro a su lado.

La amazona sonrió al verse victoriosa, tomo el libro del suelo y se dispuso a volver a sentarse a leer, pero tras unos segundos de ver semblante de Milo bajo el agua y sin volver a la superficie, la amazona se acercó al filo de la alberca para saber porque no salía el santo.

Preocupada tras muchos segundos bajo el aguar, pregunto hacia donde se veían los cabellos flotantes del caballero:

\- ¿Milo? -de pronto, inesperadamente el santo emergió a la superficie y la tomo del cuello haciéndole caer hacia el agua con él.

La amazona subió con agilidad a la superficie, totalmente fastidiada al estar empapada y se dispuso a salir de la alberca, pero el semblante del Escorpión la atrapo por detrás, sujetando sus manos apoyadas en la escalera de la alberca para salir.

 _-No te vayas…-_ le susurro acorralándola contra la alberca.

_X_

Por su parte, Aioria y Marín disfrutaban de las olas jugueteando en ellas ante su violencia. Y una vez cansados, salieron del agua y se dejaron caer cansados en la arena.

Envuelto en un ataque de risa tras casi perder su short en las olas, Aioria tomo la mano en la arena de Marín y la beso, sujetándola en su pecho.

-No sabes lo bien que me siento que estés aquí conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunto entre risas la pelirroja alzándose un poco para poder recargarse en el pecho del felino. Los hermosos zafiros del santo se quedaron fijos en ella, brillando para sí.

\- ¡Y a mí me encanta que estemos aquí, ahora, así sin preocupaciones ni guerras ni santos ni dioses…ni nada! -grito extasiada la amazona, incluso sorprendiendo al rubio que esbozo una enorme sonrisa dejando ver sus perfectos dientes.

El santo le acaricio sus mechones rojizos y le acerco de su cuello hasta su aliento en un suave movimiento, probando unos segundos sus labios salados por el mar.

-Te amo Marín…-susurro el santo con una risa que le hizo vibrar el pecho.

-Y yo a ti Aioria.

_X_

La noche llego con una fogata frente al mar y tapetes mientras el cuarteto contaba historias sobre su pasado y anécdotas divertidas sobre su estadía en el Santuario. Shaina y Marín decidieron que era momento de ir por algunos bocadillos que habían comprado y desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos regresando hacia sus dormitorios mientras ellos charlaban sobre ellas y lo bien que resultaba aquel viaje.

De pronto, una ola enorme allego en la arena y trajo hasta los pies de Milo una botella.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-No sé, ¿Por qué no la abres? -dijo sin mucho que hacer el felino. El escorpión tomo la botella y saco una nota en su interior.

 _\- "Una vez alguien me amo, y yo lo amé, nuestros destinos se encontraron, pero jamás se unieron porque nuestro amor no fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para vencerlo todo y por eso deseo advertir que cada amante que lea esto, deberá enfrentar una prueba de amor que solo será vencida por un acto de amor lo suficientemente doloroso para hacerlo incondicional. Si no hacen caso a mis palabras, su amor se desvanecerá con el tiempo como el mío"._

-Qué tontería…-dijo Aioria tomando la nota en manos del Milo y arrojándola al mar.

-Sí, es una tontería. -dijo el alacrán fastidiado mientras se acosaba en uno de los tapetes en la arena.

-Cada día que estoy con Shaina es una "dura "prueba de amor, ¿no es suficiente eso? -el de cabellos azulados aventó a la botella con desdén y puso atención en las siluetas de amazonas que regresaban a la fogata.

\- ¿De que hablaban? -pregunto Shaina con una bolsa de fruta seca en las manos mientras Marín traía unas cervezas en las manos.

-De _… nada._

_X_

La noche transcurrió entre platicas sin sentido y fue entonces que cada pareja se dispuso a partir a sus dormitorios pues cada amante tenia pasión por revelar.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! -gritaron Marín y Aioria hacia la Shaina y Milo que se adentraban al dormitorio al igual. Las luces de los cuartos se apagaron y las respiraciones se agitaron bajo la luz de la luna.

Algo habría de cambiar.

_X_

Un par de besos suaves comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas y "él" comenzó a sonreír aun entre sueños pues no era un gesto que Shaina acostumbrara hacer. Quizá tras aquel viaje, la cobra había comenzado a ser más dócil con él. Quizás tras aquella noche arrebatada de pasión, un sentimiento había nacido en ella por él.

Unos dientes se estamparon en el lóbulo de su oído con suavidad mientras la mano de "ella" bailaba en su pecho y de inmediato se le despertó todo el cuerpo. Rio de buena gana y pronuncio con deleite:

\- ¡Basta Shaina! -dijo entre risas "Milo", abriendo los ojos lentamente y descubriendo ante sí a Marín con el cuerpo solo cubierto por una sabana y a su lado.

\- ¿¡Shaina!?-pregunto la hermosa amazona con sorpresa mientras "Milo" palidecía en el cuerpo de Aioria.

Milo observo rápidamente a su alrededor, parpadeando un par de veces asegurándose que no era una pesadilla o un sueño. Observo sus manos y debajo de la sabana, observando su cuerpo excitado que no era el suyo. No, en definitiva, Milo conocía a su "amiguito" y "ese" no era de él.

Agito su cabeza pues, aunque en secreto y alguna vez había fantaseado con el águila, jamás se había imaginado en tal situación. Y menos desde que su mejor amigo le había confesado sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Aioria? -dijo Marín con cierto temor ante las reacciones del felino que estaba desconcertado sobre la cama. "Aioria" se levantó de la cama y corrió desnudo hacia el espejo del baño para observarse.

No creyó lo que veía tras el espejo. ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de Aioria, pero en esencia era él, el siempre bello Milo de Escorpio!

No, definitivamente ese no era él.

_X_

"Él" abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que observo fue una silueta perfecta con los cabellos cayendo como cascadas en la almohada a su lado. Parpadeo para asegurarse de quien estaba a su lado, abrumado por la oscuridad de la habitación pues conocía a perfección el cuerpo de Marín y aquella que el acompañaba definitivamente no era ella.

Se acercó un poco y observo las mejillas de una chica que reconocía sin dudar. Era Shaina. ¡¿Pero cómo había llegado a esa situación, acaso le había sido infiel a Marín y a Milo, pero si solo había bebido dos cervezas?!, se preguntó alarmado.

Se alzó incrédulo de la cama y observo sus manos y pies sin sentirse bien. Se allego hasta el baño con el estómago revuelto y se miró al espejo tratando de recordar en sus memorias lo sucedido. La imagen en el espejo le dejo perplejo. Se había convertido en Milo.

Se tocó la nariz, los ojos y los cabellos y pudo sentirse a plenitud. No podía ser un sueño.

Busco de inmediato sus pantalones y camisa y salió de aquella habitación antes de que Shaina despertara. Tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido.

_X_

Marín se quedó quieta y con la mirada intranquila ante el nombramiento de la amazona de Cobra en pleno amanecer con su amado. ¿Acaso Aioria había fantaseado con su compañera de armas, acaso por eso Aioria había insistido en hacer aquel viaje los cuatro?

El falso "Aioria" se quedó perplejo y de inmediato tomo el short y camiseta que estaba en aquel baño y se la coloco para salir a enfrentar a Marín.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? -pregunto la amazona pelirroja cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

El cuerpo de Aioria se quedó quieto al escucharla, sofocado y de inmediato se dispuso a buscar una explicación incluso ignorando a la amazona al salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Aioria! -grito la amazona al ver al castaño dirigirse hacia la puerta del dormitorio totalmente nervioso. La amazona se enredó rápidamente una sábana y le siguió los pasos hacia la puerta, pero solo logro ver su silueta desvaneciéndose por el pasillo.

No entendía lo que sucedía, por lo que se dispuso a cambiarse e ir en búsqueda del felino, pero al intentar cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, una presencia se lo impidió.

-Milo…-el santo de Escorpio se adentró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta visiblemente agitado. Su semblante era distinto, la ansiedad estaba perfectamente reflejada en su rostro y en aquella forma agitada de respirar. Nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera y menos en aquella situación tan incómoda.

\- ¡Marín, dime que esto no es cierto! -decía la conciencia de Aioria en el cuerpo de Milo. Las manos de Milo se sujetaron al rostro de la amazona, quien veía al santo de Escorpio ansioso como nunca antes y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

\- ¡Caballero! -Aioria en el cuerpo de Milo intento besar a Marín, quien al sentir un segundo su labio le rehuyó asestándole una bofetada en su mejilla.

Aioria entonces vio el desprecio en los ojos de la amazona. - ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí!

La amazona abrió la puerta con violencia, esperando en la puerta para que abandonara la habitación mientras sujetaba su sabana con recelo.

El santo trato de acercarse a ella, pero la amazona se alejó de inmediato. -¿No lo ves?,¡soy yo, Aioria!

\- ¡Salga ahora! -el santo observo con detenimiento los ojos de Marín. Estaba ardiendo en rabia como nunca antes, incluso podía ver la decepción en su rostro.

-Si no lo hace, jamás podre olvidar esta ofensa. Solo vete, por favor.

Aioria no objeto nada más, no podía hacer nada más, no en aquel cuerpo. Busco con la mirada a su cuerpo, pero vio la habitación vacía, así que salió de la habitación, sintiendo escalofríos cuando la amazona azoto la puerta al salir.

Tenía que encontrar a Milo, saber en realidad que había sucedido y por qué había pasado ese cambio de cuerpos. Decidido a encontrar a Milo se encamino hacia la habitación de Milo, pero al hacerlo vio su silueta avanzar por uno de los pasillos de la villa y salió en su búsqueda.

_X_

Marín estaba furiosa, decepcionada y muy confundida. ¿Porque habían cambiado tanto las cosas aquella mañana, que le sucedía a Aioria y a Milo y por qué el cambio de actitud hacia ella?

Se dispuso a averiguarlo, retomando aquella búsqueda de Aioria. Tomo sus ropas del suelo, se colocó un sencillo pantalón y blusa y avanzo fuera de la habitación buscando con la mirada a Aioria.

Milo en la silueta de Aioria, golpeo con insistencia la puerta y sin esperarlo, la puerta que estaba mal cerrada se abrió.

Shaina poco a poco se iba despertando ante la luz que entraba a la habitación, se giró en la cama notando el vacío de Milo y miro al fondo de la habitación una silueta conocida.

\- ¿Aioria? -pregunto Shaina al ver en la puerta el cuerpo de Aioria, completamente desconcertado y con la mirada baja.

-Shaina, amor…-dijo con cierta confusión Milo en el cuerpo de Aioria. La italiana palideció ante lo dicho.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien caballero? -dijo Shaina, ante el falso "Aioria", quien no dudo en acercarse hasta la cama, posándose absorto en sus pensamientos. - ¿Y Marín, donde ésta…?

El santo miro a la italiana con cierta ternura y confusión y se abrazó a ella, haciendo que ella esbozara un gesto incrédulo ante la caricia. Aioria jamás se había atrevido a acercarse de aquella manera y aunque era al único caballero que admiraba y consideraba" amigo", no pudo sentirse extraña en aquella situación más cuando estaba desnuda ante él. Acertó a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda como consuelo, pero en su mente deseaba que el santo de Leo cortara su contacto.

\- ¿Shaina? -pregunto tras la puerta Marín con cierta confusión ante el silencio del interior de la habitación. Apego su oído hacia la puerta, pero no escucho nada. Shaina se tensó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Marín en su habitación apenas separada por una puerta y ella aun con los brazos de Leo en su cuello.

Entonces unos golpeteos resonaron en la puerta, haciendo que se abriera sin querer.

La escena comenzó a ser lenta en la mente de Marín, cuando la imagen de "Aioria" en brazos de Shaina la sorprendió. Sus labios se abrieron formando una perfecta "o" dejando escapar el último suspiro de sus pulmones. Y no era que quisiese dudar, pues era muy segura, pero con lo sucedido en la mañana, y la extraña actitud de Aioria su cabeza no tardó en hacer conclusiones equivocas. Aioria no era un hombre cálido y que tuviese muchas demostraciones de afecto y menos con Shaina, por lo que la duda la consumió.

\- ¡Marín! -grito Shaina al ver a la pelirroja inerte, con la mirada seca y sin entender mucho aquella situación. Marín dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa "Milo" les había alcanzado.

Entonces por primera vez se enfrentaron los cuatro. Aioria vio entonces los ojos rosados de Marín y a punto de huir, y quiso detenerle para explicarle la situación, pero ella le rebato violentamente para poder avanzar en aquel pasillo. Aioria en el cuerpo de Milo entonces pudo ver la imagen que a Marín había puesto tan mal. Era "él" mismo aferrado al cuello de Shaina sobre la cama.

Aioria entonces entendió a perfección lo sucedido. Sin dudarlo, se aproximó hacia "su cuerpo" y lo alejo violentamente de Shaina.

Milo se "observo" de pie, frente a si, y se quedó perplejo.

Shaina palideció ante lo que Milo pudiese pensar de ambos, por lo que se quedó inerte sin entender.

-Milo…-susurro Shaina tratando de acomodarse la sabana que ocultaba su desnudez.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? -acertó a decir Aioria convertido en Milo. Milo se alzó de la cama y se enfrentó a sí mismo, tomándole del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡No lo sé! -grito Milo confundido en el cuerpo de Aioria mientras Shaina los veía atónita. - ¡No se me que sucedió ni a ti, mírate!

\- ¿Acaso has visto lo que le hiciste a Marín? -dijo "Milo" preocupado por el Águila.

-Solo quería abrazar a Shaina, tu sabes que la amo. -decía el cuerpo de Aioria sorprendiendo a la cobra _. -Solo quería asegurarme que era verdad lo que sucede_.

 _\- ¿Me… amas? -_ pregunto Shaina tratando de comprender cada palabra de "Leo". Sus ojos brillaron centellantes, era increíble esa confesión.

\- ¡No, él no lo hace! -grito el cuerpo de Milo desesperado. - ¡Él no es quien crees…!

\- ¡Si te amo! -dijo el cuerpo de Aioria confundiendo aún más a la amazona. –Bueno, yo … ¡no de esta manera!

La Cobra se alzó de la cama y se introdujo al baño ante la discusión de los caballeros, dispuesta a encontrarse con Marín.

Algo había cambiado y si no aclaraban pronto todo, todos saldrían lastimados.

 **Continuara…**

 _¡Lindos lectores, feliz 2018!_

 _Este fic acaba de nacer porque vi la película Código: 8 minutos para morir, y pensé en el cambio de conciencias y cuerpos como tema en un fic, y bueno decidí escribir algo así, aunque en lugar de acción, un poco de humor y romance con mi cuarteto favorito de parejas. Dude un poco pues la temática también es un poco estilo la película "Un viernes de locos" y otra que no recuerdo de comedia, pero bueno esta es mi versión y a ver qué tal queda._

 _Y listos que también ando trabajando en la actualización de "Huracán" con el capítulo de Milongas con la Cobra._

 _Éste no será un long fic porque los tiempos me comen y me tardo años en actualizar, así que solo serán poquitos capítulos como unos 2 o 3, pero espero los disfruten todos y se dejen llevar por esta nueva aventura. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2 de 3: Silencios incómodos.**_

 _ **Starlight Saint Lu.**_

La amazona de águila salió por aquel pasillo directo hacia la habitación que una noche anterior compartió con Aioria. Realmente no quería formar parte de aquel espectáculo pues si Cobra y Leo se iban a amar, ella no se interpondría.

Marín llego hasta aquel cuarto, tomo su maleta y comenzó a aventar sus ropas en el ropero sobre ella. Estaba temblorosa, desconcertaba, no sabía que pensar. Pero de algo estaba segura, partiría de ahí y regresaría al Santuario tan pronto terminara.

_x_

Aioria y Milo miraron hacia la puerta del baño donde Shaina se había encerrado y después se observaron fijamente entre ellos. Era increíble hasta donde habían podido llegar por tal confusión.

-Si pierdo Marín por esto, voy a odiarte toda la vida Milo. -aseguro Aioria en su cuerpo falso de Milo.

El alacrán chasqueo la lengua fastidiado como Aioria.

Shaina salió del baño tan pronto termino de cambiarse y antes de abandonar de la habitación, el cuerpo de Aioria corrió hasta la puerta impidiéndole salir de la habitación.

-Antes de que te vayas tienes que escucharme. -comento el cuerpo de Aioria que en realidad era Milo.

-Aioria hazte a un lado, voy a buscar a Marín. -ordeno la amazona al castaño.

-Escúchale…-suspiro el cuerpo de Milo con la mirada cabizbaja. -Tiene algo que decirte.

\- ¿Y bien? -la amazona se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

-Yo no soy Aioria, bueno si soy, pero la mente y personalidad, no lo son. -el castaño se pegó repetidamente en su pecho-Mírame Shaina, soy Milo, "tu Milo".

\- ¿De qué hablas, Aioria? -pregunto incrédula la italiana.

-Que yo soy "él". -el cuerpo de Aioria señalo al de Milo-pero no lo soy.

La amazona negó con la cabeza. - ¡Ash!,Milo y yo intercambiamos cuerpos. -el carácter explosivo de Aioria se hizo resonar ante la mala explicación de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, par de idiotas? -la amazona se irrito de repente al creer que ambos le tomaban en pelo.

-Es cierto, te lo puedo comprobar. -dijo Milo con seguridad.

\- Si, ¿cómo?

-Mira te diré cosas que solo yo sé de ti, Shaina. -la mirada de Aioria le atrapo la atención totalmente mientras le tomaba de los hombros para que la amazona no se distrajera.

-Shaina…-los ojos verdes de Aioria se centraron en la amazona- Solo yo, Milo de Escorpio te puedo decir cómo fue aquella vez que vi tu rostro por primera vez. -la Cobra suspiro fastidiada, cruzándose de brazos. -Fue bajo la cascada junto a la Fuente de Athena, tenías que entregarme un informe del ingreso de amazonas de oriente, aquella noche tenías frio y te empuje al borde de la cascada por juego. Cuando saliste del agua, me diste una cachetada y me aventaste a mí también. Salí de ella para seguirte sin preocuparme por el informe. Te sujete con fuerza de las muñecas y sin querer tu mascara se despegó de tu piel. Aquel día vi por primera vez tus bellos ojos verdes y te dije que eras lo más bonito que había visto. Te bese a la fuerza y volviste a golpearme, saliendo corriendo en aquella ocasión. No me importo aquella noche seguirte a tu cabaña y pasar la noche bajo tu puerta, tocando una y otra vez hasta que me abriste envuelta solo con una camiseta azul y rayas rojas que dejaban al descubierto tus preciosas piernas para advertirme que me fuera, pero te volví a besar, lloraste y bueno…-señalo hacia el cuerpo de Milo-Creo que no debo describir lo que sucedió después frente a Aioria.

La amazona se sorprendió ante el detalle de su relato. Esos detalles solo los sabia Escorpio.

\- ¿Es verdad? - pregunto la Cobra dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Milo.

-Es cierto Shaina, si quieres te puedo contar otra cosa como Aioria de lo que me has contado para cerciorarte, pero creo que ha sido suficiente con lo dicho por Milo.

-Entiendo.

La italiana agito su cabeza tratando de asimilar lo dicho y el hecho que Aioria se había transformado en Milo y viceversa.

-Bueno, debo dejarles, Marín debe saber la verdad- dijo preocupado el cuerpo de Milo acercándose a la puerta que cubría Aioria. -Voy a buscarla a la habitación, debe estar confundida.

_X_

Aioria salió de la habitación en la que minutos atrás discutían Milo y Shaina y corrió por el corredor hacia la habitación donde se hospedaba con Marín. Al llegar no lo asimilo, observo aquel lugar vacío y extrañado, se acercó hacia el ropero y vio que las pertenencias de Marín ya no se encontraban ahí ni su maleta. Ella se había marchado.

_X_

Aioria desesperado no tardo ni un minuto en volver corriendo hacia la habitación de Milo y Shaina, irrumpiendo en su interior con ansiedad.

\- ¡Milo, Marín se ha ido! -grito el cuerpo de Milo hacia el de Aioria que ya se había sentado en la cama con Shaina para hablar.

\- ¡Demonios, hay que buscarla! -sugirió el alacrán, alzándose de la cama en compañía de la Cobra.

-Vayamos, hay que encontrarla. -dijo Shaina algo preocupada. De alguna manera sentía empatía y aprecio por la japonesa.

_X_

La amazona de águila comenzó a caminar por la carretera con aquella maleta a cuestas rumbo al pueblo más cercano. Recordaba haberlo visto algunos kilómetros atrás antes de llegar a la cabaña que compartía con sus compañeros el día anterior y supo bien que tendría un largo trecho por andar hasta él.

Ansiosa por hacerse camino pronto, pensó en adentrarse hacia el camino de selva y palmeras que estaba a su costado para acortar camino hacia el pueblo y de ahí tomar algún transporte de regreso a Rodorio. Y así lo hizo, con su maleta se adentró entre un par de palmeras en busca de un sendero rápido sin importarle los peligros.

Los minutos comenzaron a hacerse largos para la amazona, pues a cada paso que daba y se adentraba aún más en aquellas palmeras, por alguna razón Marín sentía que estaba dando vueltas en círculos y se alejaba más del pueblo. Cada imagen entre palmera se le hacía muy similar y la ansiedad comenzó a frustrarla. Pero ella no se daría por vencida, encontraría la manera de volver sí o sí.

_X_

Los minutos comenzaban a hacerse eternos para Aioria que tras buscar por toda la villa y playa junto a Milo y Shaina a Marín, supo que era más que claro que la amazona había dejado el lugar. Tomo el auto que había rentado y se hizo camino por la carretera en busca de la amazona mientras el cuerpo de Aioria y Shaina buscaban por los alrededores del lugar a pie.

_X_

Frustrados por la situación, Milo le ordeno a Shaina que se quedara en la villa por si Marín regresaba mientras él la buscaba cerca de la carretera. Y una vez acordado el asunto, el cuerpo de Aioria avanzo por el follaje de palmeras de la carretera gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su compañera.

_X_

Marín tras caminar varios kilómetros y frustrarse, se quedó quieta bajo una palmera y se sentó un momento a meditar aquel recorrido que había hecho. No entendía como tras haber dado tantos pasos, simplemente no había podido cambiar de sitio. De cierta manera se arrepentía de haber abandonado la villa, pero tan solo recordar a Aioria asegurando que amaba a Shaina le hacía sentir melancolía. Quería dudarlo, creer que lo que había escuchado a aquella mañana era una mentira, pero sabía claramente que el sonido de las palabras de Aioria hacia Shaina había sido nítido, fuerte y claro como para dudarlo. El hecho de perder a la persona que más amaba le dolía hasta el alma y tenía su orgullo herido al suelo. Pero todo tenía que seguir y ella su camino, aunque no tenía idea a ciencia cierta que haría en aquel lugar ni una manera de volver.

\- ¡Marín, Marín! - de pronto, escucho casi en un murmullo la pelirroja, sacándola de sus retraídos pensamientos. La amazona se puso de pie, incrédula. Casi podía segura reconocer aquella voz por lo que espero quieta a escuchar si aquel grito no era una alucinación suya.

\- ¡Marín, Marín! -la amazona se sobresaltó. Era Aioria, sin duda. A escasos metros y bajo una palmera, Milo esbozo una sonrisa de alivio al verla.

\- ¡Marín! - grito Milo acercándose hasta la perfecta pelirroja que enseguida le reconocía como Aioria.

-Aioria…-susurro la amazona incrédula. De inmediato, ella se abalanzo al hombro del santo, sujetándose a él ante la angustia. Poco importo lo sucedido tiempo atrás, ella no pudo ocultar esos sentimientos que había hecho crecer por Aioria durante años; él la había ido a buscar y ella no dudaría en abrazarle.

-Lo siento tanto. –dijo ella en un susurro.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien y te encontré.

La amazona le sujeto del rostro para observar su mirada. No pudo ocultarlo, Aioria era lo que más adoraba.

Impulsivamente la amazona atrapo los labios de Aioria, aunque él no lo fuera. Milo se quedó quieto, absorto pues sabía bien que no debía besar a la amazona, pero al final Marín creía que él era Aioria y le correspondería, sobre todo al recordar su imprudencia con el "te amo" para Shaina y la advertencia de su amigo tras el hecho.

Milo la atrajo a su cintura suavemente y la envolvió en un abrazo. La respiración cálida de Marín golpeando su rostro, su boca dulce y el calor que emanaba era delicioso; Milo casi podía jurar que aquella caricia le gustaba.

Escorpio siempre se había preguntado cómo sería besar a aquella amazona, incluso fantaseado con eso, aunque Aioria nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

Si, Milo solo lo había imaginado como con muchas otras chicas aquellos besos pues Marín realmente era una mujer hermosa y de los hechos a la imaginación hay un largo camino que él, sin duda, nunca cruzaría por respeto a su amigo...Hasta ese día en que la situación lo había ameritado.

_X_

Aioria estaba desesperado, había recorrido todos los alrededores y parte del pueblo y no había obtenido éxito con la búsqueda de Marín, por lo que, frustrado, regreso a la villa donde Shaina le esperaba. Una vez ahí, Shaina le había advertido a Aioria que Milo se había ido a buscar a Marín a los alrededores cercanos y ambos decidieron ir a buscarles.

Tras minutos de avanzar entre las palmeras a la orilla de la carretera y no verles, a Shaina se le ocurrió adentrarse un poco hacia el interior de ellas para buscarles y Aioria accedió.

El cuerpo de Milo y Shaina por fin los encontraron a ambos a escasos metros, pero la escena fue decepcionante. De pronto, para Aioria las cosas cambiaron al ver a su mejor amigo que besaba apasionadamente a su amada. Los puños del santo de Leo no pudieron evitar apretarse de rabia y desearon estamparse de ira en su "propio rostro" al que veía a la distancia.

\- ¡Espera Aioria…! -la voz de Shaina resonó a su espalda mientras tocaba su hombro al ver su frustración por los hechos. -Ella cree que eres tú, deja que regrese con nosotros y ahí podrás explicarle a Marín lo que ha sucedido.

\- ¡Pero Shaina…! -acertó a murmurar entre dientes Aioria al ver la escena sin poder contener su ira. -Dime que tú no sientes rabia al verles.

-La siento, pero ya habrá momento de hacerla saber. -dijo la amazona también frustrada ante lo que veía. -Si lo golpeas, lo harás a ti mismo, a "tu cuerpo".

-No importa…

Leo no se contuvo, la impulsividad de su signo le hizo olvidar lo dicho por la Cobra y avanzo hasta ellos sin que la italiana pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Milo apenas adentraba su lengua en la boca de Marín cuando un jalón tiró de su hombro y de un revés, su nariz comenzó a doler centellantemente mientras su mirada se nublaba, haciéndole caer hacia el suelo sorprendido.

\- ¡Milo! -grito Marín extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañero de orden y al ser alejada de Aioria violentamente. La amazona de inmediato supuso que el moreno golpeaba a Aioria tras haberle declarado su amor a Shaina, por lo que se agacho hasta el suelo para sujetar el cuerpo de Aioria.

\- ¡Idiota, te has aprovechado de la situación! -grito la voz de Milo que en realidad era Aioria hacia el castaño tendido en el suelo.

-Yo solo quería que no la perdieras como dijiste. -objeto el cuerpo de Aioria sujetándose con presión la mejilla donde "su propia imagen" había encestado un puñetazo.

Marín los miro confundida e inesperadamente, el cuerpo de Milo se acercó a ella y la alzo del brazo para alejarse del cuerpo herido de Aioria. Marín se puso de pie por la fuerza del brazo de Milo para alejarle de "Aioria"y la posiciono detrás de si como si una guerra de mil días se fuera a iniciar.

De pronto, Shaina se posiciono entre ambos, gritando angustiada.

-¡Ya basta!

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Marín incrédula. Los dos respiraron tratando de contener su rabia.

-¡Maldición!-grito Milo al no poder golpear a Aioria por su osadía de besar a Marín y se dio la vuelta, abandonando al trio unos pasos.

-Vayamos a la cabaña ahora Marín, ahí te explicare todo yo.-aseguro la italiana mientras el cuerpo de Aioria se ponía de pie tras el golpe aunque la mirada sentenciante de Milo no podía dejarle, estaba punto de estallar de rabia de no ser por Shaina y Marín.

_x_

El cuarteto regreso a la villa que habían rentado para vacacionar y mientras Shaina y el cuerpo de Aioria se escabullían a una habitación para hablar, "Milo" y Marín se quedaban a solas en otra tras petición del felino a la italiana por ser el quien aclarara el malentendido entre todos.

El verdadero Aioria quien aún seguía celoso con aquel beso de minutos atrás, al estar a solas con Marín, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro para explicarse.

-Milo…-suspiro preocupada la amazona ante lo que había vivido con él en la mañana- ¿Por qué estamos tu y yo solos, dime que es lo que Shaina iba a decirme?

El santo trato de tranquilizarse y respiro hondo hasta el punto en que sus pulmones dolieron. Ya no podía esperas más para revelar la verdad.

-Yo soy Aioria-aquella confesión dejo totalmente desconcertada a la amazona.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Yo soy Aioria, en el cuerpo de Milo. -sentencio el santo-Te lo dije en la mañana y no me creíste. Ambos cambiamos de cuerpo, somos los mismos caballeros, pero con mente distinta.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras veía al nervioso "Milo" caminar de un lado a otro

\- ¿Es una broma?

-Es cierto, el verdadero Aioria soy yo.

\- ¿Y cómo sucedió?, yo no…yo no lo creo. -dijo la dama removiéndose intranquila en la pared en la que se recargaba de brazos cruzados.

-Es verdad Marín, ya créelo. -sentencio el santo deteniendo su paso para acercarse un poco a ella.

-Marín, escúchame…-el cuerpo de Milo se arrodillo ante la pelirroja- Mírame a los ojos y dime que me crees, que puedes verme. Soy yo Aioria, hermano de Aioros, guardián del quinto Templo de Leo, tu mejor amigo desde aquella vez en que me encontraste solo bajo la lluvia a los doce años en el Coliseo, aquel al que le diste su primer beso a los 16 cuando jugábamos en los Templos y cayo tu mascara…-el santo hizo un pausa larga- aquel con quien hiciste el amor por primera vez en la cueva de Efeo días antes de la llegada de Seiya…Ese soy yo, Marín, en este cuerpo.

La amazona no concebía escuchar palabras de Aioria en voz de Milo, en su cuerpo y creerle a su mirada brillosa. Le resultaba tan inverosímil como las películas de terror.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunto la amazona haciendo que le santo se pusiera de pie y a acorrala contra la pared con sus brazos. Marín se tensó ante el intento de acercarse de Aioria vestido de Milo, pero tampoco le rehuyó, no tras los detalles dichos de su intimidad.

-No lo sé…hoy esta mañana desperté en la cama con Shaina, tu sabes anoche, después de que estuvimos en la fogata, nos despedimos de Milo y Shaina, entramos a la habitación, ¿Recuerdas incluso que bebimos unas cervezas y hablamos de Seiya antes de…estar juntos?

-Cierto. -dijo ella tratando de recordar.

-De ahí no lo sé, no sé qué sucedió, solo que desperté así, convertido en esto. -el santo esbozo una sutil sonrisa –No es tan malo, pero…extraño ser yo.

-Aioria…-dijo la amazona tratando de asegurarse de la verdad- ¿Crees que esto vaya a cambiar o siempre serás …" Milo"?

-Milo y yo queremos encontrar una forma de cambiarnos, no queremos estar por siempre así. -aseguró el santo con pesar. -Así que esa respuesta no la sé.

La amazona del águila por fin comprendió aquel suceso y supo bien que era verdad, así como recordar lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Entonces a quien Shaina le dijo "te amo" y a quien bese hace unos momentos es…? -pregunto dudosa la japonesa. El griego esbozo una cara de fastidio.

-Por favor no lo digas Marín, me dolió un poco verlo…-comento cansado el felino-Pero no te preocupes, entendí que tu no me reconocías…aunque el idiota de Milo se haya aprovechado de eso.

-Lo siento yo…-la amazona le sujeto de los brazos, amable.

-Hagamos que no sucedió. -el santo busco las manos de la amazona y las sujeto una sobre de otra, ya más calmado de los nervios. -Pero por ahora, evitemos cualquier tipo de contacto físico para que no tengamos incidentes.

-De acuerdo Aioria…-la amazona le sonrió y él le correspondió amable e impotente por no poder tocarla más allá de lo "amistoso".

_x_

Una vez a solas, Shaina y el cuerpo de Aioria se fueron hacia la zona de la alberca de aquella villa.

La amazona bufo fastidiada mientras se sentaba en un camastro y la mirada de Aioria, interrogante le perseguía en su mutismo.

-Dime la verdad…-acertó a cuestionar tras varios minutos de silencio el griego. -Shaina, ¿sientes algo por Aioria, cierto?

La amazona chasqueo la lengua, como si no le hubiese prestado atención a su pregunta. Pero la determinación de Milo no le quito la mirada de encima tras varios minutos y la amazona abrumada contesto.

-Por supuesto que no, él es un buen amigo, ¿Cómo le haría eso a Marín?

-No me mientas, vi tus ojos emocionados la primera vez que te confesé que te amaba en este cuerpo. -aseguro Milo sentándose en un camastro frente a ella para que no le rehuyera. La amazona giro su mirada hacia el horizonte pues le resultaba difícil ser cuestionada así por "el Aioria falso".

\- Te gustaría que fuera Aioria quien te amara, ¿verdad?

-Piensa lo que quieras, Milo, yo sé que no es así.

\- ¿Segura? -cuestionaba el santo aun a pesar del miedo de escuchar un "si" por respuesta. La amazona italiana bajo su mirada y es que…ni ella misma tenía la respuesta, pues si algo era cierto era que admiraba la calidez y amabilidad de Leo, pero no sabía si lo que decía Milo era real.

-Ya hablamos lo suficiente, no gastes mi saliva en esto y pensemos en cómo arreglarlo ya.-sentencio la amazona poniéndose de pie mientras cruzaba los brazos observando a la playa mientras la mirada de Milo la veía a espaldas. El escorpión se sintió herido ante el mutismo de la amazona.

¿Acaso algo había cambiado para Shaina?,solo el tiempo lo diría.

_x_

Marín volvió a enfrentar los ojos de Milo y le pregunto temerosa.

-¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto en el Santuario, cómo le decimos a todos lo que sucedió si esto no se resuelve?

-No lo sé, no lo sé… ¡No lo sé! -grito frustrado el felino en aquel cuerpo. -Y lo odio.

El santo bajo la mirada y la amazona le sujeto las mejillas para verle. -Marín, ¿podrías amarme de esta manera?

La amazona no supo que contestar. El silencio irrumpió inestable la habitación, nuevas interrogantes estaban por surgir.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Lindos lectorcitos, ¿Cómo están, les gusta este enredo?, díganme lo que quieran. Espero que sí, nos vemos pronto en otro capítulo. Gracias por la espera.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Rescátame.**_

Los ojos de Milo observaron una vez más a Marín, deseando con todas sus fuerzas besar esos labios que amaba, aunque supiera que no era del todo correcto, no en aquel cuerpo.

\- ¿Entonces me amarías aun así si no cambio?-pregunto Aioria con nostalgia.

La amazona le sonrió amable. Sin duda, Aioria sabía que decirle para hacerle estremecer y conmoverle.

-Aioria, yo me enamore de quien eres, de tu nobleza, de nuestros recuerdos juntos, ¿cómo podría dejarte de amar de un día a otro solo por esto? Admito que es difícil verte a través de esta voz, de los ojos de Milo, de su cuerpo, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti. Yo voy a amar siempre a tu alma y a tu esencia, eso es lo importante.

-Marín, Marín…-susurro con los ojos melancólicos el moreno- Me muero por besarte de nuevo, ¿Sabes?.

-Creí que dijiste que nada de contacto por ahora, Aioria.

-Tienes razón, pero al menos aun puedo abrazarte, eso no es malo, lo necesito.

Él suspiro resignado y se abrazó a la silueta de la pelirroja, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro.

_X_

Aquellas palabras no convencieron al posesivo santo de Escorpio, que sin poder evitar los celos corriendo su piel ante las desviantes palabras de ella, se acercó hacia la amazona, tomándole de las muñecas con fuerza para enfrentarle.

-Vamos, dímelo Shaina, ¿te gusta Aioria? -la amazona se sorprendió ante la forma enervada en que el santo la hacía enfrentarle, incluso lastimándole con su tacto. Era como si Aioria le reclamara con bravura sus pensamientos. El alacrán la hizo avanzar hasta una pared y fue ahí donde la apreso con su cuerpo, o, mejor dicho," el cuerpo de Aioria", empujándola para que le declamara la verdad.

\- Lo deseas verdad, deseas que yo sea "él", ¿verdad? -el santo la obligo a verle los ojos esmeraldas denotando furia en su mirada. —Nunca he sido suficiente para ti, Shaina, no como Seiya, no como Aioria, nunca soy suficiente para ti.

-Eres un idiota. -musito la italiana incrédula.

El santo enloquecido de celos comenzó a besar a Shaina frenéticamente con los labios de Aioria.

\- ¡Milo! -Shaina era una mujer fuerte, pero ante la fuerza desmedida de "Milo" poco podía hacer.

\- ¡Suéltame imbécil!

_x_

Aioria apenas disfrutaba un poco de la calidez de su amada Marín a pesar de su cuerpo cuando los gritos de Shaina le consternaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Marín rompiendo el tacto de Aioria.

-Vayamos a ver.

_x_

Marín y el cuerpo de Milo salieron hacia la zona de la alberca de donde provenían los gritos de Shaina. Ahí, la escena consterno a los recién llegados. Milo en el cuerpo de Aioria forcejeaba con Shaina, besándole.

-Milo, ¿Qué haces? -pronuncio Aioria quitando "su cuerpo" sobre el de Shaina con fuerza.

\- ¡Dile Shaina! -decía con coraje Milo mientras se hacía a un lado ante la presencia del otro.

\- ¡Shaina está enamorada de ti Aioria, lo sé! -grito Milo mientras veía a la amazona con rabia. Las lágrimas de humillación y coraje brotaron de los preciosos ojos de la italiana ante las palabras del griego. La confesión dejo boquiabiertos a los presentes que se miraron los unos a los otros en silencio.

-Eres un estúpido Milo, no sabes cuánto te odio. -susurro la amazona, quien, al verse presa de las miradas, se echó a correr humillada hacia la playa lejos de aquel trio.

Milo se quebró al escuchar que la amazona "lo odiaba" y entonces entendió cuanto habían lastimado sus dudas a la amazona.

-Si estas consciente de lo que acabas de hacer, ¿verdad? -pronuncio Aioria hacia su cuerpo, que se dejó caer culpable en un camastro.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a ella, Milo?

-Vi dudas en sus ojos, vi cuan feliz estuvo cuando escucho que tú la amabas ,mas bien yo con tu voz. -susurro Milo con la mirada cabizbaja.

Marín quien hasta entonces se había quedado ahí, quieta, se dio media vuelta y se decidió buscar a Shaina para aclarar el malentendido, dejando solos a los caballeros. -Cuando aún no sabía que tú eras yo.

Aioria bufo cansado.

-Milo, Shaina es una mujer integra, fiel y de cierta manera fría por todo lo que ha pasado. No fue fácil para ti que ella abriera su corazón, te dejo entrar en sus miedos y recuerdos y tú, ¿le pagas dudando de esta manera? Nosotros solo hemos sido amigos, y hay cosas que a mí ni si quiera se ha atrevería a contarme como a ti, así que acaba de una maldita vez con tus fantasmas de celos. Sabes bien que ella no le haría eso a Marín y yo menos a ti, ella ha confiado en ti, deberías dar un poco de crédito de lo que tu amor ha hecho en ella antes de juzgarla, ¿No crees? -el santo se sentó cerca de su amigo y le puso su mano en su hombro-Milo, no se lastima lo que se ama, no se duda de lo que se ama, no la pierdas por "miedo "a perderla.

El alacrán entonces entendió cada palabra de Aioria. El miedo a perderla lo estaba orillando a alejarla con sus actos.

-Lo siento Shaina, lo siento…-murmuro al viento el santo.

_x_

\- ¡Shaina, Shaina! -gritó Marín mientras corría por la playa en busca de su compañera. Y fue entonces que ahí, bajo una cueva de piedra cerca de unas palmeras, la amazona de Cobra, sentada abrazada a sus rodillas como una niña pequeña sollozaba, frustrada.

Marín la vio y de inmediato se hizo camino hasta quedar a escasos pasos de ella.

-Shaina.-pronuncio amable la pelirroja al verla tan enojada.

\- ¡Déjame sola, Marín! -espeto con rabia la amazona, tratando de ocultar su debilidad frente a la pelirroja.

La amazona de águila suspiro resignada, sabia que para hacer hablar a Shaina tendría que acercarse poco a poco y se acomodó cerca de la amazona.

-Shaina tranquila, solo han sido malentendidos, este viaje ha sido un error.

-Lo dices muy tranquila. -susurro limpiándose las lágrimas la amazona de Cobra. -Hace rato no pensabas igual cuando sucedió lo de "Aioria".

-Por la misma razón, te digo que tenemos que aclarar todo. -la pelirroja suspiro, hundiendo sus manos en la arena. -Yo no debí dudar de ti ni de Aioria, me equivoqué. Son tantos años conociéndoles, ¿cómo podrían cambiar su lealtad, respeto y amistad de un día a otro? -la pelirroja observo a su compañera.

-Milo también se ha equivocado.

-Milo es un estúpido, nunca debí confiar en él. -acertó a decir la italiana. -Solo perdí mi tiempo "jugando" con él.

-Se ha dejado llevar por el miedo a perderte Shaina, estoy segura que se disculpará.

-Regresando de este viaje, no le volveré a ver. Es un idiota.

-Entonces volvamos si así lo deseas al Santuario y olvidemos esto. Pero antes permite que los cuatro hablemos al respecto y solucionemos el cambio de cuerpos. -la pelirroja le sonrió a la Cobra para consolarle. - ¿Está bien?

La italiana bajo su mirada resignada. -Bien, pero antes quedemos un momento aquí, necesito estar tranquila antes de volver o soy capaz de….todo.

-De acuerdo.-comento triunfante la pelirroja.

_x_

Milo y Aioria se adentraron al salón principal de aquella villa y esperaron uno junto al otro en la ventana el llegar de las amazonas.

\- ¡Demonios! -dijo Milo en el cuerpo de Aioria. - Ya ha pasado mucho desde que Marín fue a seguirla.

-Milo, cálmate. -sugirió Aioria con la voz de Milo- Ya vendrán, así que mejor piensa bien lo que vas a decirle a Shaina cuando llegué y en cómo vamos a cambiar de cuerpos.

El santo se aproximó hacia la alacena del lugar ya que la espera le causaba ansiedad y a ansiedad hambre, por lo que busco en el interior de ella entre un montón de latas caducas y encontró una bolsa con bolitas parecidas a las ciruelas deshidratadas.

La abrió y mordió un par que tenían sabor amargo, escupiéndolas a lado.

\- ¡Qué asco! -dijo el alacrán escupiendo los pedacitos de ciruela al suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto Aioria acercándose hacia su compañero. - ¿Qué estas comiendo?

-Creí que era fruta seca, pero esto sabe asqueroso.

-Tonto alacrán, deja de comer cosas con mi cuerpo y ve a sentarte por ahí hasta que lleguen las chicas. -acertó a decir Aioria en el cuerpo de Milo, arrebatándole la bolsa para dejarle caer en un sillón, volviendo él a la ventana. -Más vale que tengas una buena disculpa Milo con Shaina o todo se podrá peor.

El alacrán bufó aburrido y observo al techo en la espera.

_x_

Una hora había pasado desde que Milo y Aioria esperaron a sus amadas, pero un dolor y comezón empezó a aparecer en el cuerpo de Aioria.

-Aioria…-pronuncio Milo un poco mareado en aquel sillón tras media hora de ver hacia el techo.

-Mmmhh…-pronuncio el de cabellos azulados distraído en la ventana.

-No me siento bien, ha empezado a hacer calor de un momento a otro, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlas afuera.

La visión borrosa, un cosquilleo efervescente y un punzón en su estómago comenzaron a acertarse en el cuerpo de Aioria cuando se removió en aquel sillón." Milo" entonces quiso levantarse hacia donde estaba su compañero, pero las fuerzas en las piernas le fallaron.

\- ¡Milo! -pronuncio Aioria al ver caer su cuerpo tembloroso al suelo. De inmediato, se acerco a su compañero y le toco la frente, al ver como empezaba a sudar. Era extraño verse a sí mismo, "enfermo".

\- ¿Qué tienes bicho?

-No lo sé, no me siento bien.

Aioria no dudo más al ver tan mal a su amigo, lo tomo del brazo, más bien su propio brazo y lo coloco sobre su hombro para llevarlo al médico.

Aioria llevo a su cuerpo cansado hacia el auto que había rentado y de la guantera saco un papel, escribiendo rápido una nota antes de partir. Dejo la nota en la villa y rápidamente noto la bolsa de ciruelas que había comido Milo. Las tomo en sus manos y salió rumbo al médico del pueblo mas cercano.

_x_

Shaina y Marín por fin volvieron caminado de la playa hacia la villa tras una hora de solo escuchar el sonido de las olas y aunque la italiana estaba aun melancólica por lo sucedido anteriormente, respiro hondo al llegar y se hizo valor para entrar.

Las damas al entrar no percibieron la presencia de los santos en la villa y preocupadas, buscaron por todo el lugar. Hasta que Marín al llegar al salón principal encontró una nota con caligrafía que claramente conocía.

-Shaina…-suspiro Marín hacia la italiana. -Tenemos que irnos, Milo se ha puesto muy mal.

La italiana negó con la cabeza sin entender. Algo estaba por cambiar.

_x_

Aioria realmente estaba preocupado por los quejidos de dolor que esbozo Milo durante todo el camino hasta el pueblo de aquel lugar.

Y cuando por fin encontró al médico del pequeño pueblo en una pequeña clinica, observo como su cuerpo doloroso era puesto en una camilla vieja y un par de jovencitas auxiliaban al médico en su tarea de calmar los dolores de Milo que sudaba frio y se removía angustiado por la cama.

\- ¿Cómo se ha puesto así?-pregunto un joven de bata blanca hacia el alto y moreno santo de Leo.

-Comi un poco de estos y desde entonces se ha enfermado.

Aioria que apenas podía similar la situación solo le dio la bolsa de ciruelas al médico que de inmediato puso cara de horror al reconocer aquellos frutos.

-Debe preparase para lo peor, su amigo ha consumido un veneno muy fuerte con esos frutos. Haremos todo lo posible por salvarlo.

\- ¡Aioria! -grito Milo entre su dolor antes de ser llevado a otra habitación- Tienes que decirle a Shaina que me perdone, que no quería dudar de ella, promételo amigo.

-Si…-dijo Aioria en el cuerpo de su amigo, mientras se sentaba en una sencilla habitación esperando con las manos en la cabeza mientras su cuerpo era llevado hacia otra habitación.

_x_

Aioria estaba totalmente desconcertado, aquella situación se había salido totalmente de sus manos y no entendía como un simple viaje había cambiado todo, incluso haciéndole casi perder la vida de su mejor amigo en esta nueva oportunidad.

-Milo…-suspiro Aioria mientras sus ojos se rozaban. Observo sus manos, mismas que eran las de su amigo, ese mismo que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte cuartos después y sonrió irónico cuando las lágrimas no pudieron evitarse más. Los recuerdos de su infancia lo invadieron como la primera vez en que había conocido a aquel pequeño santo de sonrisa traviesa, que le había dado un chocolate robado del Salón del Patriarca al hablarle y que lo había invitado a vaciar la alacena de Sagitario en busca de galletas.

Aquel quien en una ocasión lo había incitado a ir a espiar al recinto de las amazonas y que al ser descubiertos por Aioros les había puesto a escribir mil veces "El respeto a la privacidad es honor", aquel con el que había jugado en infinidad de ocasiones antes de que partiera del Santuario a su entrenamiento, aquel con quien se había dio de fiesta por primera vez en Rodorio, con el que peleo infinidad de batallas, aquel que había escuchado por primera vez su romance con Marín y le había incitado a besarla. Milo entonces no tenía idea de cuánto significaba para Aioria. Siempre él en sus mejores y peores momentos, su amigo el bicho.

Sin duda Milo tenía muchos más amigos, Camus quizá el mejor de ellos, pero para él, era el mejor de todos. Y pensar en perderle le dolía, era como su hermano.

_x_

\- ¡Aioria! -escucho a lo lejos el santo, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión de la noticia. Sin duda reconocía la voz de Marín.

Shaina y Marín presurosas hasta aquel sencillo e improvisado hospital.

\- ¿Cómo han podido llegar? -pregunto Aioria ante las damas, poniéndose de pie.

-Vimos la nota y afortunadamente un auto paso en la carretera, trayéndonos hasta aquí.-respondio la pelirroja de inmediato viendo el gesto de dolor del felino en cara de Escorpio.

\- ¿Cómo esta Milo, ¿dónde está, que sucedió? -pregunto incrédula Shaina al ver el rostro melancólico de Aioria.

-Se enveneno el muy tonto. -dijo entre risas melancólicas el moreno. -Está dentro de alguna de esas habitaciones tratando de ser salvado.

El médico en aquel momento salió de una de las habitaciones con un gesto que poco gusto a Aioria. Se aproximó hacia el santo y le miro angustiado.

-Los frutos que ingirió su amigo son muy tóxicos y una vez que han comenzado los calambres nerviosos, ya nada se puede hacer por mas medicamentos que le suministremos. -el médico hablo ante la sorpresa del trio. -Lo siento, lo mejor es que se despidan antes de que suceda lo peor. En menos de media hora o con suerte, una empezara a perder completamente la consciencia. En un momento le dejare pasar para despedirse.

Aquel la noticia dejo incrédulos a los caballeros femeninos y santo presentes.

Aioria se dejó caer en una de las sillas de nuevo, pensando en infinidad de cosas mientras Shaina veía confundida a Marín ante lo extraño y rápido de los sucesos.

\- ¡Quiero verlo, ahora! -grito Shaina hacia el médico que se limitó a calmarla ante el tono de su voz.

-Sígame y entonces podrá hacerlo, pero primero debe calmarse. -aseguro el médico señalándole a la amazona el camino hacia los cuartos.

Marín al ver al médico desaparecer con Shaina, se sentó junto a Aioria, y poso su mano en su hombro, confundida.

-Marín…-pronuncio en un hilo de voz el santo- Mi mejor amigo se está muriendo, ¿cómo puedo evitarlo?

-Aioria…-pronuncio Marín al ver tan afectado al felino.

\- ¿Qué pasara si mi cuerpo muere, jamás volveré a ser el mismo, ¿cómo voy a explicar que yo ya no soy yo y que soy Milo?, nadie va a creerme.

-Aioria…

\- ¡Maldición no quiero que muera, no lo quiero! -espeto mientras cerraba sus puños frustrado en felino hasta el punto de ver sus venas en ellos. La amazona tomo sus manos con delicadeza y lo obligo a descender la fuerza ejercida en ellos. -Vas a lastimarte y lastimarlo.

-Marín, ¿Qué hare?

-Yo voy a estar contigo siempre. -Marín tomo las mejillas húmedas de "Milo", buscando su mirada húmeda y lo besó delicadamente sin importarle quien era.

_X_

Shaina entro a la habitación de aquel hospital improvisado y no pudo evitar la nostalgia al ver a Aioria que en realidad era Milo recostado en una cama, sudando mientras balbuceaba su nombre con un trapo en su frente.

-Milo… ¿Qué demonios hiciste, tonto? -susurro entre lágrimas la italiana mientras veía al santo removerse intranquilo ante los dolores. El santo estaba perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia y sus ojos se habían apagado por inercia.

La amazona se acercó al santo y toco su mano fría y temblorosa sobre la cama.

-Milo…

El alacrán se erizo ante el cálido tacto, pronunciando en su alucinación. -Perdóname…

-No voy a perdonarte, no hasta que me lo digas a los ojos, con tu maldita sonrisa arrogante, con tus ojos que me convencieron aquel día a olvidar todo el dolor.

El santo se removió de dolor sobre aquella cama esbozando un gesto de sufrimiento que asusto a la italiana.

\- ¡Milo!, te quiero a ti idiota, a ti. ¡Has escuchado, te quiero a ti Milo de Escorpio, así que abre los ojos ya!

Un suspiro se hizo largo tras un quejido largo de Milo, quien descanso ante lo dicho, suspendiendo unos segundos su respiración agitada ,inconsciente. La amazona entonces supo que la conciencia de Milo se había desvanecido.

-Milo, Milo, espera no te vayas…-la amazona se acercó hasta el rostro calmado de Aioria, acariciando sus mejillas y lo beso en los labios en un delicado segundo para después abrazarse a su pecho. Lo estaba perdiendo.-Aun necesito que me rescates, ¿recuerdas?

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **Próximo Capítulo final.**_

 _ **Ya no puedo con tanto drama, gracias por todo su tiempo. Starlight Saint Lu.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulo final. Una promesa**_

 _ **Starlight Saint Lu**_

 _ **_x_**_

 _-"Una vez amé y alguien me amo, nuestros destinos se unieron pero jamás se unieron porque nuestro amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo todo y por eso es mi deseo que cada amante que lea esto, deberá enfrentar una dura prueba de amor que solo será vencida por un acto de amor lo suficientemente dolorosos para hacerlo incondicional. Si no hacen caso a mis palabras su amor se desvanecerá con el tiempo…"_

De pronto, el recuerdo de la nota con la botella con la maldición llego hasta la mente de Aioria que besaba a Marín con los labios de Milo e inesperadamente un dolor en el pecho le hizo cortar la respiración a él también. Vencido por el estremecimiento, "el cuerpo de Milo" se soltó del rostro de Marín y cayó al suelo inconsciente de dolor.

Marín vio caer al moreno y de inmediato se agacho a sostenerle mientras pedía ayuda para reanimarlo.

_x_

Adentro de la habitación de la clínica, la situación con Shaina era aún peor. El último suspiro pesado del cuerpo de Aioria se había dado y la consciencia de Milo desvanecido. Ya solo era el cuerpo de Aioria respirando por respirar hasta que el veneno por fin le apagara los pulmones en cualquier momento.

-Milo…-susurro en un hilo de voz la italiana, pues el nudo en su garganta poco le dejaba articular. Sostuvo su mano con fuerza, observando sus ojos apagados y escucho el débil latido en el cuerpo de Aioria. -Despierta ahora, por favor.

En aquel instante, una mágica brisa abrió la puerta violentamente e hizo revolver la silueta de Aioria angustiadamente en la cama, devolviéndole el aliento y haciéndole abrir los ojos solo un instante.

-Milo…-dijo la amazona aterrada ante lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Shaina se levanto de la cama, asustada ante lo que sucedía y escucho los gritos de Marín afuera pidiendo ayuda.

_x_

Apenas habían arribado hasta el cuerpo de Milo un par de enfermeras para levantarlo del suelo, cuando abrió los ojos asustado.

Milo ya en su propio cuerpo, observo los ojos centellantes de Marín viéndole preocupada acompañada de muchas enfermeras. Aquel beso de Shaina dado en el cuerpo de Aioria y de Marín dado al cuerpo de Milo había roto la magia de la maldición, pues se había probado que no importando como fuera físicamente su amado, ellas les querrían, así que ya no había una dura prueba de amor por pasar. Ahora cada santo había vuelto a su cuerpo a pesar de la situación.

Milo se levantó del suelo, observándose las manos y tocándose el abdomen asegurándose que él ya era literalmente "él" y no Aioria frente a la mirada preocupada de Marín y las enfermeras.

-Aioria, ¿estás bien? -pregunto la pelirroja amazona al Escorpión que aún no entendía que su alma y consciencia habían vuelto a su cuerpo.

-¿Soy yo?-se preguntó a sí mismo, viendo el reflejo de sus ojos en un anuncio reflejante de la clínica y ensanchando su sonrisa al regresar a su cuerpo.-¡Soy yo, otra vez!

-¡Aioria!-le sentencio la amazona al moreno que estaba emocionado con su cuerpo sin prestar atención a su preocupación. El griego tomo de los hombros a la amazona y le sonrió.

-¡Marín, ya no soy Aioria, soy Milo, otra vez!

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto al amazona desconcertada.

-¡Volví a mi cuerpo, a mi sexy cuerpo! -la amazona se quedó congelada ante la confesión.

-¿Y Aioria?-aquella pregunta desdibujo al sonrisa del alacrán, quien recordó el dolor en su "cuerpo" minutos atrás por el veneno de los frutos.

-Oh, no…-el moreno se alejo de Marín y comenzó a avanzar hacia la habitación donde creía se encontraba Shaina y el verdadero Aioria, casualmente abierta por la brisa mágica.

Entonces vio a Shaina empañada en lágrimas sosteniendo la mano de Aioria que sufría de dolor, por "su culpa."

-Aioria, amigo…-suspiro el alacrán con tristeza en su rostro al ver al rubio en la cama removiéndose de dolor.A su espalda, Marín le hizo a un lado y corrió hasta la orilla de la cama, atrapando entre sus manos delicadamente el rostro de Aioria.

-Aioria, ¿eres tú?-pregunto la amazona afectada ante el descubrimiento al sufrido santo de Leo. -Has vuelto a ser tú, ¿cierto?

Shaina entonces observo fijamente al recién llegado cuerpo de Milo tras la confesión, observando fijamente a sus ojos del alacrán y este le devolvió la mirada cómplice, asintiéndole. La cobra inesperadamente percibió un calor lleno de alivio que le hizo ir a sujetarse a su pecho con ansiedad.

-Haz vuelto…-soltó la amazona de Cobra, aunque aquellas palabras más que alivio producían pesar en el de cabellos azulados, que solo atino a dejar caer sobre su cabeza su mano ante su abrazo, acariciándole los cabellos verdes con pesar. Su amigo moría por sus imprudencias, siempre por ellas.

Él, su cómplice de aventuras, el único que podía aguantarle en los peores momentos, el que aguantaba sus chistes a pesar de hacerlo rabiar ahora se iba "al cielo" con los dioses por su glotonería. Su valiente amigo ahora apagaba los ojos por su culpa y Marín sufría por ello. Si tan solo no se hubiese comido esos frutos.

Un suspiro largo se volvió a hacer en Aioria que soltaba con pesar su respiración. La amazona del águila no creyó lo que veía, era Aioria, su amado muriendo entre sus manos.

Shaina entonces vio la escena y observo a la japonesa que dejaba caer sus lágrimas sin querer sobre el rostro de Leo como ella lo hacía minutos atrás. Ella realmente lo amaba y no quería perderle.

-¿Aioria?- pregunto Marín cuando la última respiración de Leo se hizo y los aparatos que le sujetaban alrededor de medicina comenzaron a resonar desesperados.

-¡Aioria!-grito Marín agitando de las mejillas al santo de oro. Milo se hizo a un lado del agarre de la Cobra y se acerco a su amigo, apretando su mano y agitándola repetidamente mientras sus ojos se rozaban.-Aioria, Aioria….

El silencio se hizo eterno en la habitación, el santo de Leo ya no contesto.

-¡Aioria, respóndeme!-grito el alacrán con fuerza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de recuerdos del rubio y su infancia en segundos. ¿Cómo había podido llegar todo tan lejos?

-Aioria, abre los ojos y recuérdame….-el santo de Escorpio al ver que ya nada más se podía hacer, se dejó caer a su lado, sosteniendo su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos frustrado .-Perdóname amigo.

En aquel instante, la mano de Aioria y la suya comenzaron a emanar un fuerte cosmos y la consciencia de los tres se desvaneció ante la energía.

Todo volvería a la normalidad.

_x_

-¡Milo, Milo!, ¿Qué tienes?-aquella voz se adentró a los oídos del griego, mientras una mano le agitaba fuertemente. El escorpión abrió los ojos y se levantó en medio de su cama en plena oscuridad de la madrugada. -Despertaste.

El santo del octavo Templo pudo reconocerse a desnudez sobre una cama y la mano que le agitaba a su lado, no era otra que la preciosa amazona de Cobra. Estaba en aquella villa donde se hospedaba con Aioria y Marín, lleno de sudor y ansiedad en medio de la noche.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?-le pregunto la amazona de la Cobra preocupada por los gritos que daba en sueños el alacrán llamando a Aioria. Él no respondió confundido y se observó las manos, entendiendo que aquel sueño en donde cambiaba de cuerpo solo había sido una pesadilla tras aquella fogata frente al mar.

Sin decir nada, el griego se giro a mirar a la amazona con cierto sentimiento nostálgico y sin esperarlo, se abalanzo a su cuello, abrazándose a ella como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Aquel sueño había sido tan "real" que se odiaba por él.

-Shaina…-musito en un suspiro el angustiado griego en su abrazo. - _Te amo._

Ella abrió los ojos desconcertada por la confesión en plena noche y ante la ansiedad en la voz del Escorpión. -Nunca te vayas por favor, nunca me dejes, te prometo que voy a esforzarme, voy a hacer que siempre confíes en mí.

Ella suavemente poso su mano en la espalda del escorpión como consuelo mientras él se afianzaba a su abrazo como si fuera lo último que pudiera hacer en el mundo. -Milo…

La amazona se conmovió ante la confesión. Si Milo le había dicho lo mucho que la deseaba y ese juego pasional entre ellos había quedado claro desde el inicio de el, pero con aquellas palabras, todo se tornaba difícil y nostálgico para ella.

En aquel instante, la puerta resonó con un par de golpeteos dejando aún más desconcertado al alacrán que se soltó del agarre de la amazona, confuso ante su mirada. El santo se levantó de la cama y se puso los calzoncillos en el suelo, indicándole a Shaina que se cubriera para abrir.

Su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando vio detrás de la puerta a esas horas a Aioria. El felino enfundado en unos pantalones deportivos y torso desnudo, se aparecía frente a si con el semblante preocupado.

-¿Aioria?-pregunto interrogante el alacrán ante la peculiaridad de la visita.

-Milo…-dijo con la mirada baja el felino y jugueteando con sus dedos pulgares, mania que siempre tenia cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?-pregunto amable el alacrán.

-Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien bicho, tuve un sueño "extraño" contigo.

-Hey Aioria,¿acaso vas a declararme tu amor, ahora?-dijo algo simpático el escorpión, aunque dudando si su compañero había soñado lo mismo que él.

-No, no es eso…-ni si quiera podía reir ante el chiste el felino. Estaba realmente consternado por su "sueño".

El alacrán cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se acomodó con su amigo en una pared, ambos mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche y cobijados por el sonido del mar.

-Hoy también soñé algo extraño.-solto en un suspiro el alacrán.-Perdía a Shaina y a un gran amigo.

-¿En serio?-comento curioso el felino.-Cuéntame.

-Si…-pocas veces hablaba en serio el alacrán y Aioria lo sabía.-Veras...

Ambos santos comenzaron a dialogar de esa manera tan poco común en plena madrugada, como cuando eran unos niños y Aioria despertaba al bicho para contarle en plena noche sus "proezas en sueños" y pesadillas cuando él se quedaba a dormir en Sagitario bajo la tutela de Aioros.

Ahora ambos santos años después, repetían la escena, pero en distinto contexto.

Entonces algo sucedió, el detalle y narración del sueño de Milo, hizo erizar la piel a Aioria que sin duda había soñado lo mismo que él.

-¡Por los dioses!,¿Cómo sucedió?-el felino se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de entender la "coincidencia".

-No lo sé, no sé cómo hemos soñado lo mismo, lo cierto es que no debemos repetir los errores del mismo.- solto confundido el alacrán. Por lo pronto, hoy no dormiré, si no quizá mañana despierte siendo tú, Leo.

-Yo tampoco lo haré, quedémonos aquí a velar y mañana pasemos el día completo con las chicas, ¿de acuerdo? -le sonrió cómplice Aioria a su compañero mientras chocaban su puño sellando su alianza , ahí sentados en esa pared que les dejaba ver el cielo nocturno entre suspiros pesados.

_x_

Shaina abrió la puerta de su habitación con un sencillo short y blusa al amanecer y sonrio a ver dormidos con la cabeza apoyada uno sobre del otro al santo de Escorpio y Leo en la pared de su habitación. Ella había escuchado aquel sueño y parte de su plática nocturna hasta que el cansancio le venció. Como ellos que no habían podido ceder ante los encantos de Morfeo.

Sonrió ante lo inverosímil de la situación y agradeció que la noche hubiese sido calurosa y esos santos de Atena no hubiera muerto de frio.

Delicadamente acaricio la oreja de Milo, acomodando sus mechas azules detrás su oído y el ante el tacto, éste se removió intranquilo, despertando en el acto a su igual.

-Vayamos a la playa…-le dijo al de cabellos azulados la cobra.-Hoy será un buen día.

El alacrán con los ojos aun cerrados de sueño, se miro las manos y noto que aun permanecía en su cuerpo sonriendo ante eso. -¡Hey, sigo siendo yo!

Shaina avanzo frente a ellos y se hizo camino hacia la playa sin detenerse por ellos.

-Aioria…-murmuro el escorpión al felino que al despertarse ponía un gesto preocupado al darse cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos.

-No cambiamos-aseguro el de mechones azulados.

-¡Genial!-comento Aioria observándose los dedos de los pies y moviéndolos a su voluntad. El alacrán se levanto del suelo y se estiro los brazos, para quitarse el cansancio. El otro le imito y le sonrio a su igual. Todo volvía a estar bien.

-Aioria,¿te parece si pasamos este último día de vacaciones la tarde con ellas y en la noche cada quien nos separamos con nuestras chicas?, hagamos algo para ellas, quizá ese sueño nos quería decir lo mucho que debemos esforzarnos por ellas.-acerto a decir el griego.

-Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo contigo bicho ,asi podre vigilar al menos la tarde que es lo que comes y asegurarme que no mueras con frutos tóxicos. -sonrió el de Leo una vez reincorporado y le apreso el puño a su amigo.-Vayamos al pueblo y en la noche cada quien haga su plan.

-Bien, nos vemos….-termino la conversación Milo, corriendo tras los pasos que había dejado Shaina por la arena.

_x_

El cuarteto tras cambiarse las ropas, se adentraron al carro que había rentado los santos y arribaron hasta el pueblo cercano de la villa. Aioria y Milo sonrieron ante lo parecido que ese lugar lucia tal como en sus sueños, incluso la clínica del lugar esa donde ambos había padecido por los frutos malditos. Era como "un deja vu mal logrado" que ninguno quería volver a pasar.

Pasearon los cuatro de la mano de sus amantes, observando las artesanías, gente de atuendos extraños y comida que se vendían alrededor. El día estaba lleno de calma, no había preocupación para ellos más que Milo no tirara los barquillos con helado que había comprado para todos, aunque no lo lograra al cien, dejando caer el suyo en sus ropas. Eso realmente al final no importo, pues Shaina al ver el berrinche del alacrán por perderlo en el suelo, le dio del suyo.

El cuarteto de guerreros se adentraron a un restaurante y tras pedir algunos platillos, cualquiera que no tuviera frutos, comenzaron a hablar al respecto de la noche anterior.

-Marín, ¿Ya te ha contado Aioria lo "tontillos que son" él y Milo y del sueño compartido de ambos?-acerto a comentar traviesa la italiana, haciendo que Aioria y Milo se miraran apenados entre si.

-No, ¿de qué hablan, y por qué se miran así?-cuestiono la pelirroja viendo las mejillas ruborizadas de ambos santos ante la evidencia.

-De nada, amor, olvídalo. -objeto Aioria sosteniendo la mano de la pelirroja bajo la mesa con fuerza para que no cuestionara a la amazona al respecto.

-Díganme…-acerto a cuestionar la pelirroja haciendo que Leo le negara con la cabeza.

-Yo te contaré…-sentencio Shaina, siendo presionada por el agarre de Milo hacia su pierna bajo de la mesa.

-Nada es cierto. -sentencio el alacrán nervioso ante las damas.

-Bueno…todo empezó cuando Milo y Aioria cambiaban...

-¡Shaina!-le recriminó el de cabellos azulados apenado mientras Aioria atrapaba los oídos de la japonesa para que no le escuchará. Ambos santos se odiaban por dejar que la Cobra les descubriera mientras Marín reía por sus acciones nerviosas de ellos.

Aquella escena era tan cálida que al final quedaría como recuerdo por contar en aquella sencilla "vida" final de los santos de Atena.

_x_

La noche cubrió al grupo de santos de Atena y fue entonces que cada pareja se separó por su lado en ese su último día de vacaciones tras regresar a la villa que habían rentando.

Milo había preparado una sorpresa para Shaina y la había obligado a seguirle entre la playa sin decirle nada más. Ella al principio no había querido hacerlo, pero tras estar discutiendo y al ver que Milo no se daría por vencido hasta que ella le acompañara, le siguió resignada en medio de la noche.

-¿A dónde vamos Milo, por favor, dime, sabes cuánto hemos caminado?-objeto la amazona visiblemente cansada mientras caminaba en la arena con Milo.

-¿Estas cansada, quieres que te cargue?-contesto el de cabellos azulados serio ante el comentario que sabia bien que era para fastidiarle. Ella se detuvo de pronto, cruzando sus brazos.

-Si no me dices ahora a donde vamos, no caminare más.

El determinado santo, que no aceptaba un no por respuesta y no quería arruinar su sorpresa, se posiciono retador ante la cobra y sin esperarlo la sujeto de las piernas y la alzo hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Milo!-grito ella rodeando el cuello del griego con sus delgados brazos mientras este avanzaba con ella en la arena.-¡Bájame, tonto!

-Ya casi llegamos, deja de quejarte.

Tras avanzar unos metros con la amazona en brazos, el santo llego hasta una pequeña cueva solitaria que daba hacia el mar. Ahi dejo caer a la amazona, quien se sacudió la ropa al llegar.

-¿Y ahora, qué hacemos aqui?-objeto fastidiada la amazona la ver la oscuridad del lugar y nada mas que arena y agua rodeando el lugar.

-¿Ya viste lo que dice la arena?-señalo hacia el frente oscuro el santo.

-Yo no veo nada. -la amazona se dio media vuelta dispuesta regresar a la villa.

-Shaina,¿quieres observar bien?-el santo le tomo del codo para hacerla volver y girarse a observar detalladamente. -Pase toda la tarde haciendo esto, haz un esfuerzo.

Milo le hizo regresar a observar a la amazona de plata y observar de nueva cuenta la arena, elevando su cosmos para iluminar la cueva. Con su luminosa energía azul del alacrán, la italiana observo dibujado en la arena su nombre, un "te amo Shaini",como acostumbraba decirle para molestarla, y un bonito corazón hecho con florecillas blancas. -Es mi corazón, para la chica que amo.

Ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa atontada por ese evento. Milo siempre sabía tener detalles para hacerle estallar el corazón. Nunca nadie le habia hecho tales, y el solo hecho de saber que Milo habia pensado en ella le hacía sentir nervios en el estómago.

-Idiota..-le dijo ironica la amazona, sonriendo hacia él mientras suavemente le golpeaba el estómago a él. -¿Sabes lo que dices acaso?

El santo se acerco a ella con ese brillo en la mirada travieso y le tomo de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, enfrentando sus ojos esmeraldas con los suyos, oscuros y profundos.-Lo sé bien, siempre lo he sabido, eras tu a quien estaba esperando en mi vida, Shaina.

Ella escondió la mirada tímida ante la fija del santo. Milo con su sonrisa alegre se le hacía irresistible. -¿Cómo sé que no mientes y juegas conmigo?

El santo soltó uno de sus fuertes brazos y con sus mano le hizo alzar la barbilla para mirarle de nuevo.-Jamás lo ha sido. Te amo Shaina, con cada respiración, ¿qué más debería decir para convencerte?

El griego no se resistió más al verla así y atrapo sus labios rosados y carnosos entre los suyos, percibiendo el delicioso aroma y calidez de ella al tenerle cerca. La Cobra habia ganado, envenenado cada uno de sus sentidos y él le cedería. Aun con los ojos cerrados, ella se separo un instante de sus labios, posando su nariz contra la suya.-Yo también…

-¿Tú también?-pregunto en un murmuro el santo abriendo los ojos ligeramente para enfrentarla.

 _-Si, también te amo._

El santo le regalo una preciosa sonrisa y volvio a sostenerla con fuerza de la cintura, fusionándose con sus besos ardientes mientras apagaba la luz de su cosmos envolviéndose en la oscuridad en aquella cueva.

Milo no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se electrizara con la sensación del de Shaina y ella se hizo espacio tratando de detenerle cuando la hábil boca del santo llego hasta su cuello, logrando arquearla de delicia.

-Milo, debemos volver, Aioria y Marín nos esperan…

El santo encendido no cedió. Se había excitado lo suficiente para romper su caricia. -Ellos pueden esperar, nosotros no.

La amazona no se resistio y se dejo abandonar a sus deseos, dejándose caer en aquel lugar cobijada por Milo mientras su ropas se desbordaban por el lugar.

_x_

Velas, vino, una mesa con bocadillos frente al mar y sus nervios a punto de estallar era lo único con lo que contaba Aioria. Estaba nervioso, sumamente nervioso. Desde aquel sueño, algo había cambiado en él, "su miedo por perder a Marín".

No había dudado, la sujetaría a su lado hasta que su última respiración cediera.

Aquella tarde tras comer con Shaina y Milo en el pueblo, se escabullo de ellos un momento y llego hasta una tienda de joyería.

Tomo un anillo de bonito color, y lo compro, dejándolo escondido en sus pantalones. Al llegar a la villa y despedirse de Milo y Shaina, le había pedido a Marín que se arreglara para salir al pueblo y él lo había hecho también, aunque el plan al final no fuera ese.

Suspiro armándose de valor y recordándose lo difícil que había sido la primera vez decirle lo mucho que la amaba, así un día antes de que Seiya llegara al Santuario para ser aprendiz. Recordo lo duro que fue y las dudas esperando un rechazo por parte de ella que habían terminado en caricias y pasión incesantes. Ahora se preparaba para nuevamente declararle su amor, pero esta vez con la moción el resto de sus días a su lado.

Llego hasta la puerta de su habitación y toco la puerta mientras suspiraba tratando de calmar su acortada respiración.

Cuando Marín abrió la puerta de su habitación de la villa, el santo se quedo estupefacto. Estaba preciosa, con un entallado vestido rosado que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y hombros alterando su imaginación. Su cabello, esta vez, estaba sujeto en un moño detrás de su nuca y estilizado con una flor tropical.

Aioria suspiro envuelto en una mezcla de deseo y ternura y la abrazo suavemente de la cintura mientras ella apegaba su mejilla a su ancho hombro.-¿Qué sucede?

-Estas bellísima hoy.-suspiro el felino.

-Me siento rara estando así, pero Atena me ha regalado esto, y creo que hoy es un buen día para usarlo.-la amazona se alejo unos centímetros del santo dejando ver sus ojos acua con los esmeraldas de él.-Es algo corto.

-A mi me encanta. -rio de buena gana el felino mientras se acomodaba a su lado y le exponía el brazo para que se sujetara de él.-Vamos.

Aioria llevo a Marín hasta aquella mesa frente al mar, sorprendiéndola por tal acción pues suponía que ambos irían al pueblo de la villa.

Aioria se poso en aquella mesa que él mismo había improvisado y le conto a ella sobre su idea de pasar la noche ahí. Ella no le negó.

El santo en el transcurso de la plática constantemente se removía nervioso sin poder concentrase si quiera en comer. Marín rio por sus manías y tomo su mano llamando su atención.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Leo?, hoy estas muy extraño.-le comento la pelirroja con alegría.

-Marín, es algo raro vernos así, vestidos así, en este lugar, comiendo sto, disfrutando como cualquier persona de "nuestras vidas".-el felino escondió su mirada preocupado.- Se que quizás mañana acabe esto y yo vuelva con mis ropas de entrenamiento, a una guerra nueva, no se, no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Aioria…-el tacto cálido de Marín lo tranquilizo. -Somos guerreros, nacimos para eso y no esta mal desear un poco de esta vida, asi que lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutarla el tiempo que dure.

Ella le esbozo una preciosa sonrisa que le encendió el interior.-Tienes razón, solo que la estoy pasando tan bien contigo, con Shaina y hasta con el odioso de Milo que…no quiero que acabe.

-Quizás después podamos repetirlo.-le sonrio ella dulcemente, electrificando sus sentidos. Aioria entonces agradeció por tener a tan bella e inteligente mujer a su lado. Sería suya y de nadie más. No ,no podría soportar ver a Marín en brazos de otro, él y solo él lo haría y se lo expondría con el corazón.

Fue entonces que Aioria supo que le momento había llegado. El felino se alzo de la arena ante la mirada incrédula de la dama y se arrodillo a su lado haciendo que ella tosiera ante su copa de vino por la sorpresa.

-Marín, se que durante estos años no he sido el caballero que tu mereces, que no he estado ahí para apoyarte en momentos críticos porque he estado logrando mi deber como santo de Atena, pero quiero que sepas que jamas has salido de mi mente, ni de mi corazón.-el santo suspiro rascándose la nuca y buscando en su bolsillo aquel obsequio para ella. -Tu,siempre has sido tú en cada momento, corriendo por piel, por mi sangre y mis eres una mujer maravillosa, mi amiga y único amor y quiero que el tiempo que Atena me permita estar contigo lo sea todo, por esto, quiero pedirte Marín, si quieres…

Las palabras comenzaron a faltar para Leo, quien cerro sus ojos para tomar valor.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Marín se alzo de la mesa, torpemente tirado las copas de vino y observo al santo debajo de su falda.

-¿Es enserio?

-¡Si, claro!-objeto nervioso el felino casi gritando. Ella rio ante lo divertido de la situación.

Ella tomo con sus manos el rostro de Aioria para que le enfrentara. -¿Estás seguro Leo?

Él asintió poniendo un gesto serio.-¿Amar o matar, recuerdas?, vamos por el todo Marín.

Un largo suspiro apareció tras esas palabras y el silencio los envolvió a los dos. -Esta bien Aioria.

El santo se levanto como trampolín del suelo y tomo de la cintura a la pelirroja ante la respuesta, buscando sus labios con frenesí. Realmente adoraba a esa amazona, y ella seria su perdición aun así si ultimo respiro estuviera por aparecer en alguna futura batalla. Busco sus labios y se hundió en su esencia, en su vuelo y protección de amazona. La amaría por siempre.

_x_

La mañana trajo de vuelta a un cuarteto de amantes que con maletas en mano se adentraron de nueva cuenta en aquel automóvil, tratando de dejar atrás lo sucedido en aquel viaje "extraño". Aioria hizo avanzar aquel auto mientras Marín le daba la mano y le sonreía con aquel anillo en su mano, mientras las imágenes de aquel lugar kilometro a kilometro desaparecían. Milo en el asiento detras suyo, dejaba de Shaina se apoyara en su hombro cálidamente mientras veían ambos las imágenes nostálgicas del exterior ir y venir.

Era triste el dejar aquella "vida normal" que habia disfrutado los cuatro por un par de días y volver al Santuario con nuevos caminos que el destino les diera, pero sin duda ya no lo haría solos como durante toda su vida. Ahora contaban los unos con los otros con todo el corazón.

-¿Volveremos algún día a este lugar?-pregunto Aioria hacia todos mientras manejaba hacia el horizonte naranja a su frente, lleno de montañas silentes. Marín le devolvió una sonrisa cálida y acaricio su brazo para asentirle.

-Es una promesa.-acerto a decir Milo con una suave sonrisa mientras besaba la frente de Shaina.

 _ **FIN...**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcillos,no tengo nada más que decirles que gracias por acompañarme en este "viaje y sueño"de mi imaginación. Espero que también vuelvan a este lugar cuando quiera leer algo nuevamente de nuestro cuarteto romántico o simplemente recordarlo.**_

 _ **Siempre es un placer escribir aquí ,no así como la nostalgia que me da al terminar una de mis historias. Espero volver pronto y sorprenderlos con algo que no solo emocione mi corazón si no el suyo también. Besillos cósmicos y abrazos con buena vibra para ustedes.**_


End file.
